


Princely Encounters

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, a ball, its somewhere near italy i think, jason is a prince, jason speaks german, nico gets dragged everywhere by reyna and hazel, prince AU, reyna knows royal people, this is a real country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just think he's a little weird." Nico stated, sipping his coffee. Reyna rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Nico, everyone is a little weird. I could say the same for you."</p><p>He shook his head and continued to stare at the blond haired boy laughing at a joke Percy just told. "It's not the same type of weird. Something is up with him. He is hiding something." Reyna stiffened slightly and followed at his gaze. "And I'm going to find out what."<br/>- - - - - - - - -<br/> prince!Jason that is trying to act normal and get a regular college education and college student!Nico that starts suspecting his friend’s new roommate because there is no way someone that polite, hot, and social inept person could actually come from San Francisco,especially with that amazing foreign accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

To be honest, Nico wasn’t really sure how exactly he got dragged to a small ass country in the middle of Europe by his sister and best friend in order to go to a fancy ball. Reyna had just barged in one day to his dorm room, holding 3 airplane tickets and 3 ball tickets, and told him to pack his bags because the three of them were going on a trip. Then they forced him into a suit and stupid ass black and silver mask, before leaving him shortly after entering the room. So here he was standing by a giant window in this giant ballroom, hoping that the stupid party was going to end soon. Nico checked the time again, only to sigh and take a sip of some really nice punch. Well, if it was a party for rich people, you would assume that they had nice punch. He couldn’t even try and interact with the people in the room (not that he would want to) since they were all speaking different languages. Well, he couldn’t really expect them to speak English. Nico took one more look around the room in an attempt to find his sister or Reyna, which failed. Well, he could always take a cab back to the hotel and make an excuse for them later.

“Sind sie der partei genießen?” Nico heard a voice say. Turning to his right, he saw a man in a gold mask.

“Um, I’m sorry but I don’t speak…Swedish?” Nico responded, unsure of the foreign language being spoken to him. The man chuckled and cleared his voice.

“I asked if you were enjoying the party. It was German by the way, though it was a long shot for you to speak it. So you’re one of the Americans that came. Nice to meet you. I am-” the man cut himself off. “-right, no names at the ball. The king said something about a night of anonymity.”

Nico nodded, making sure that he still had his mask on. Hazel had picked him up a black mask with silver swirls at the edges. It was a little more detailed that Nico would have picked, but he liked it enough to keep it on. “Yeah, it said something about that on the ticket that we got. And to answer your question, I’m enjoying as much as a person who was forcibly dragged here. You?” Nico felt awkward making small talk with a complete stranger, but it wasn’t the first time Hazel had dropped him off at a party and he had been approached by a random stranger. That’s how he met Will actually. The man chuckled in response.

“I’m in the same situation. My parents made me come, saying that getting out would be good. I guess the only good thing is that my sister is having a worse time than I am, being forced to dance with men she doesn’t like.” He answered. Nico nodded, unsure what to say to that. “Is it just you or-?”

“Oh no, my sister is here too. She and Reyna ran off as soon as we got here, so I was just waiting for the right time to sneak back to our hotel room.” Nico answered quickly. Something flashed in the other man’s eyes and he held out his hand.

“Well, I would suggest leaving in the next 20 minutes. The prince will be coming to speak a few words and everyone will be too distracted to see you slip out. But before you do, would you like to dance with me?” the man told him, leaning in closer. Nico caught the color of his eyes for the first time. They were a sky blue, like the decorations around the room, and Nico was hypnotized by them. He loved colored eyes.

“I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m a great partner.” The man responded immediately, like he was used to that response. “Please? One dance before you leave?”

Nico would always claim that his will was like steel and you couldn’t convince him to do anything he didn’t want to, but something in the man’s voice caused Nico to sigh and take his hand. “Fine, one dance. But if I step on your feet, I warned you that I wasn’t a dancer.”

The man let out another small chuckle as they walked to the dancefloor, where the next song was just beginning. Later on, he would refuse to tell Hazel and Reyna anything that happened that night, saying that he just hung around until he decided that he was tired and went to the room. But, for that one dance, he was happier than he had been in a long time, and even though he would deny it for months to come, he started to fall in love with the masked man on that beautiful night.


	2. Move-in Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Nico move back into their dorms and meet Percy's new roommate

“So I heard that Percy isn’t rooming with Frank this year.” Hazel stated as she helped carry one of Nico’s boxes up the stairs. Move in day was pretty hectic for normal people, but when there’s two of you trying to move into different dorms before meeting up with your friends, it was a whole new level of craziness. Nico sighed as he walked into his room and set down the two boxes he had been carrying. That was the last of it. Now they would just have to move Hazel into her dorm, which was about two buildings over. Thankfully, she was sharing a room with Reyna and so Nico would feel better about having his baby sister in a different dorm building than him.

“Really? I thought he requested him like usual.” He answered after a while. Hazel set down the final box on his bed and looked around.

“He did, but apparently admissions decided otherwise. Now Frank has a single room, which he is pretty content with. Do you want me to help you unpack all the way, or just move on to my room?”

Nico shook his head. Unpacking would take a while and he didn’t want to take a lot of time out of Hazel’s day. “Come on, let’s go get your boxes and then we can go meet up with everyone for an early dinner or something.”

Hazel smiled and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Nico didn’t like a lot of physical contact, but he could never say no to Hazel. Instead, he squeezed her hand and led her out of the room. “I am so glad that you are hanging out with us more Nico. I remember the first year in college, I would always skype you and you would never go out with anyone. It finally took Reyna and Piper to tag team you into actually hanging out with them.” She stated, swinging their arms back and forth as they descended the stairs. Nico rolled his eyes.

“So who is Percy rooming with if not Frank?” He asked. Before Hazel could respond, one of the guys climbing the stairs tripped, causing his stuff to fly everywhere. There was some sympathetic sighs from the returning students who had been in a similar situation. That 10th step from the second to the third floor always got people, especially on moving day.

“Oh my, are you ok?” Hazel asked the man that was still sprawled on the staircase. Nico sighed and started picking up some of the things he dropped. The blonde man sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I’m fine. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I should pay more attention to my surroundings.” He replied back, causing Nico to fumble with the books he had been picking up. He knew that voice. He had been hearing that voice since the trip to Europe with Hazel and Reyna. But it couldn’t be that guy. Picking up the rest of the books, Nico turned around to see that Hazel was helping the man up. Nico had to hold in a gasp. He had the same electric blue eyes as the man from the ball. The eyes that Nico would think about every so often that got his heart beating faster. “Thank you for helping me.”

“It’s no problem. That step gets everyone. Believe me, my brother and my friends have been in the dorm since their freshman year and Percy still trips on it.” Hazel explained. Nico handed over the stack of books, scrutinizing the man. It couldn’t be. The man took the books and smiled at Nico, before stiffening slightly. Nico was about to open his mouth and ask the question before an all too familiar voice broke through the crowd.

“Jason! Oh man, did you fall on the step? Shit dude, I forgot to tell you about that. We’ve been complaining to maintenance since freshman year and they still haven’t fixed it.” Percy called from the top step, making his way back down. Once he saw Hazel and Nico, he grinned. “Oh hey guys. I see you have met my new roommate, Jason.”

Jason nodded and smiled sheepishly. “Yes, they were very kind and helped me after I tripped. I assume these are two of the people you were going to introduce me to afterwards?” Percy beamed and clapped Nico on the back while throwing an arm around Hazel.

“Yep, this is Nico and Hazel, the siblings I was telling you about. Nico’s room is 5 doors down from ours. Where are you two off to?” Percy introduced. Nico rubbed the spot that Percy hit in annoyance.

“We are about to unpack Hazel’s room.” He answered bluntly. Percy nodded.

“Cool, after you’re done with that, we are meeting up at Chiron’s Diner so that I can introduce Jason here to the whole gang. You guys should come.” Hazel nodded and grabbed Nico’s hand again.

“Of course Percy. See you there. It was nice to meet you Jason.” She said, pulling Nico away. Nico kept eye contact with the guy for two more seconds before turning forward. Once they reached the bottom floor, Hazel shot Nico a knowing look. “So, what was that about?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Hazel. Let’s go get you moved in.” Nico stated, avoiding the question. What was he actually going to say? Oh I think it is the mystery guy I danced with this summer in Europe that I never told you about because I knew that you and Reyna would freak out? That would go over well. Hazel scoffed.

“You got as stiff as a board when he started talking. You can’t lie to me Nico.” She continued. Nico shook his head.

“It’s nothing. He just reminded me of someone I knew once. Now, can we focus on the task at hand so we don’t get bombarded with complaints for showing up late to the diner?”

Hazel rolled her eyes at her brother but nodded, skipping towards their car. Nico took one last glance at the 2nd floor of the dorm room before sighing and following his sister. There is no way it could be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has just been laying here, with only the prologue. My writing time went all to the novel I'm working on right now and I completely forgot about all of my stories until my friend made me write a miraculous ladybug story and I got reminded of all the other ones on my list. hopefully, I can get back in the groove of fanfiction writing.


End file.
